


Spiders

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Near misuse of magic, Spiders, mage inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Ianthe is afraid of spiders and goes a little overboard to get rid of them, but now she has a super buff girlfriend.





	

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Sera’s sleepy voice comes from the bed.

Ianthe freezes and looks up at her girlfriend.  She’s squatting in an unflattering position, a tiny bolt of lightning crackling around her fingers.  

“There’s a spider,” Ianthe says, pointing with her non-lightning hand.

“Lightning?” Sera asks.  “Little much, yeah?”

She crawls to the edge of the bed, hanging off.  Her face flickers in the lightning-light, but Ianthe can see the confused frown.  

“It’s a spider.  There’s no such thing as too much,” Ianthe says decisively.

Ianthe turns back towards her hunt, dismayed that the villainous creature has disappeared.  She swears softly to herself and looks around frantically.  It must be here somewhere.  

“It’s hard to see.  Fire would be better,” Sera says.  

“If you do that in a tent, you light it on fire,” Ianthe says, still watching out for the spider.  “Baaaad idea.  Ask Kharon about it sometime.”  

“You lit your brother on fire?” Sera asks.  

“A couple times.  Mostly on purpose, though,” Ianthe says.  

Sera laughs, shifting around on the bed.  “Not too badly, though.”

“Nah, of course not,” Ianthe says.  She catches sight of the spider scampering along the floor.  “There!  Gotcha!”

“Wait!” Sera says.  

“It’s getting away!” Ianthe says, but doesn’t zap it.

Sera rustles with something behind her.  She darts into view, looking around.  Once she sees the spider, there’s a clink as she traps it under a glass.  Making a soft cooing noise, she slides a piece of paper under it to keep the spider trapped as she lifts it off the floor.  A moment later, she’s crossed over to the balcony and let the spider fly.  

“But the lightning!” Ianthe protests, letting it dissipate.

“It’s just a little spider, Inky.  You don’t have to zap it,” Sera says.  She sets the paper and cup aside and crosses the room to snuggle against Ianthe’s side.  

“What if it comes back?” Ianthe asks.  “If you zap it with lightning, it never comes back.”

“I’ll protect you from the spiders, promise,” Sera says.  

Ianthe looks down at Sera’s sleepy face.  She looks about ready to fall over, so Ianthe scoops her up.  Her body is warm as Ianthe carries her over to their bed.  

Sera reaches for her as Ianthe sets her down, as if worried that Ianthe had somewhere else to go.  Eyes already sliding shut, she presses back into Ianthe’s body.  

“Well, if you’re protecting me, I feel better already,” Ianthe murmurs, pressing a kiss to her ear before settling all the way down.

“Real safe, yeah,” Sera mumbles in reply.

“Real safe,” Ianthe confirms.


End file.
